Caught Part 2
by JaneByDesign
Summary: Let's see what happened to Jane.


I woke up on a leather couch, with a soft brown blanket over me. Everything looked blurry. "What happened?" I asked in a tired voice. "You fainted, Jane." _That sounds like Eli_. As my vision cleared up I realized I was in Gray's office, and she and Eli were staring down at me. "Thank goodness" Gray sighed. "You worried me, Jane." I sat up, still feeling dizzy "I-I'm really sorry, I must be under the weather." Eli went and got me a glass of water, "Drink up." He smiled. He's been really nice, but I still haven't forgiven him for sleeping with someone else. Gray looked at me "Hm…well we'll be back when you feel better. I still need to talk to you." And then they left me alone the office. _Oh god, she's on to me. _I thought_. My life is over._

After about a half an hour I got up off the couch and finished my water. I saw Eli poke his head in, "Oh just came to check on you." He said quietly, as he came in the room. I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, really. You don't have to keep babysitting me." He gave me that look, the look that just makes you want to stare at his gorgeous face; but I looked away, so he didn't think I was falling for it. "So…" he whispered "How old are you really?" I just crossed my arms "No, I don't need to talk to you." He put his hands up and walked out the door, "Fine. I'm leaving." He chuckled. I quickly recomposed myself and took a deep breath as I walked out of her office. I noticed people were looking at me, I started blushing. I hate when all eyes are on me. But I could hear Carter whispering to them to stop staring, I mentally thanked him. Then I see Gray walking up to me, "Oh you're feeling better. Meet me in my office in 10." She was looking at her binder as she spoke." I nodded my head "Yes, Gray."

It was the moment of truth. As I walked into Gray's office it took every fiber of being not to run to my house and never come out. I knocked on the beautiful oak wood doors; I heard her say "Come in Jane." I step inside quietly, looking at my feet. Eyes still on her designs as talked, "Sit please." I awkwardly sat on the couch and she took off her bifocals and looked up at me, "I know your secret." I almost fainted again. "U-um what secret a-are you talking about?" I said, trying to act natural but failing horribly. "You've been lying and I know it." I was really panicking now, I'm pretty sure I was sweating, "Lying about what, Gray?" she raised an eyebrow at me, "Jane, I know you're 17, and I know you attend that High School." I suddenly felt dizzy, and then I passed out again.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Jane! Stop doing that!" said Gray, sounding quite irritated. I opened my eyes, "Wait what? Am I fired?" I asked, still feeling light headed. "Well if you would stop collapsing we could discuss this." She said plainly. "You lied to me, and everyone else, and that cannot go unpunished." I sat up, hands shaking, "I-I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't even trying to get this job and I didn't know what to say when I got so I didn't say anything and I just need this job so much." I took a deep breath and felt hot tears stream down my face. "I'm so sorry I lied to you Gray.". She sigh, "Well Jane I'm probably going to have to fire you. I'm really sorry." I almost couldn't control my tears, but I slowly stood up and started walking out of the room, "Wait Jane…come over here." Gray called over, "there might be a way I can keep you here." I stopped wiped away my tears before turning around, "Um uh y-yes?" I sat back down across from Gray. "Well I like you Jane. I can make you my paid intern, the salary drops significantly, but you still get to work for me." She looked me in the eyes, "and no more lying. You will no longer keep such important information from me. Do you understand?" I felt a rush of relief "Yes, I'll do anything. Thank you so much.

I was in the bathroom fixing my hair and makeup, when India struts in, "Oh my, were you crying Jane?" she smirked, and whispered "I bet Gray finally fired her. Hah." I turned to face her, "Actually, I still work here." I smiled as I walked out, "Have a nice day India.


End file.
